


On The Outside Looking In

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ fullmoon ficlet prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Community: stories_a_z, Community: tamingthemuse, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always been the odd one out in one way or another, but recently he can’t turn around without seeing proof of that everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> I have only watched the first 4 eps of this, the very vague mentions of the other characters are being implied from what I've inferred from the show and read through various fanfics plus what I made up, be warned. OMG I was constrained to 1000 words by one of the prompt communities, do you know how HARD that was! I had to reword entire sentences...I've never had to do that *boggles*
> 
> Prompt: tamingthemuse #349- Radius, fullmoon_ficlet #11- Taken, stories_a_z - O  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and am making no money; I am doing this for my own fun and entertainment. The fandom belongs to its respective creators and owners who *are* making money off them.

Stiles was used to it, he really was.  Ever since he’d been a little kid, he’d always been separate from everybody else in some way or another.  At first it had been a product of the ADHD, and a super hyper kid with a low attention span that tended to say whatever was on his mind was a little much even for the other kids to put up with.  But then he’d met Scott, and even with his issues, Scott still liked him and they became friends, best friends, forever and ever.  But even then, Scott would sometimes get aggravated with him, or Stiles would do or say something then look over at him and he’d have this _look_ on his face like Stiles was some alien or something and that feeling of being on the outside would hit him again.  
  
And then his mom had died.  And Scott tried, he really did, he’d had experience with losing a parent, though in his case his dad had just left them, so it still wasn’t the same.  And his dad tried and the teachers and counselors at school tried, but it didn’t matter because at the end of the day when all the other kids went home and their moms were there to cook dinner and fuss at them over homework or to bring them soup when they were sick, Stiles went home to a cold empty house, taught himself how to fix his own dinner and took care of himself when he was sick while his dad was struggling to work as a Deputy and then Sheriff to provide for his son and escape from his own memories.  
  
And then came the body in the forest…or at least part of one.  Scott was bitten, dragged into this amazing, yet absolutely terrifying, world of monsters and blurred lines of good and evil and even though Stiles was there trying to help to the best of his abilities, he was once again left feeling separate from it all.  Scott had found the love of his life and made co-captain of the Lacrosse team and Stiles was standing on the sidelines, watching it all happen - reluctant allies made and enemies fought.  Even when he was kidnapped, beaten, interrogated, no one knew and what would _he_ know about anything they were going through anyway, he was just the normal human no matter how much researching he did.  
  
And then there came the calm, long awaited for sure, and everyone settled down into life as part of the pack, either as bona fide members of it or as the partners of one…and then there was Stiles.  Oh, they all tried to make sure he felt welcome and a part of everything, and most of the time it worked.  But then there were the days where Stiles couldn’t bring himself to get within a mile of the old Hale house, afraid that the werewolves there would be able to sense what he was feeling, thinking, and just drive for hours on end, trying to distract himself from…everything.  
  
 _I should have just stayed home._ As usual, they were all hanging out over the weekend at Derek’s house and they’d been talking about ordering food and debating over what movies to watch and Derek was being his usual semi anti-social self and just kind of lurking about, though he swore he was doing work upstairs, and Stiles had gone into the kitchen to get a drink.  It had taken less than five minutes. Less than five minutes and when he walked back into the living room, everyone was partnered up, cuddling on couches and recliners or the floor, some openly making out – a pointed glance at Allison and Scott curled up in the recliner together _as usual_ – others simply snuggling and talking quietly even though half the people in the room could hear the conversation regardless.  Derek had apparently fled from the love fest as well and Stiles had a brief thought as to what the older male might be feeling about all this when he had no one…or at least, Stiles assumed he had no one.  More than likely he had some amazingly hot girl in another town that he visited, because guys that looked like Derek Hale were always taken, even if it was just for something casual.  
  
Suddenly, it was just all too much and he was grabbing his backpack and keys and was out the door with only some vaguely surprised voices echoing behind him, but he couldn’t stop to listen to them, to their happy words about how he was always welcome with them, how he was a part of them when it was so abundantly clear that he _wasn’t_.  Wiping angrily at the moisture that had gathered in his eyes, he couldn’t even be surprised when he bounced off a solid form that appeared in front of his Jeep’s door, a large hand reaching out to steady him. “Please, just move, Derek. I can’t…Just let me go.” He didn’t know if he’d ever sounded more defeated.  
  
“Stiles, you don’t have to leave.  They want you here… _We_ want you here.” Derek looked at the bowed head, smelled the tears and sadness coming from the smaller male and just wished the teen would look up - see in Derek’s eyes what he couldn’t actually say out loud.  
  
Stiles just stared at Derek’s incredibly broad chest and shook his head.  “I’ve gotta go…homework.” The larger male hesitated then stepped aside slowly, giving Stiles the opportunity to flee. In no time, he was on the road and driving faster than was safe, leaving the house, the forest, the town behind him.  If he had to be alone anyway, he’d do it somewhere where he didn’t have to look at what he was missing.

  
Derek stood in the drive, the others on the porch behind him, watching the cloud of dust left behind and wondered when the teen would see what was already there waiting for him.  


 

[ ](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/)

  
[Banner made by ](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/)  lj user "fuckyeah"


End file.
